leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vladimir/Background
|alias = * The Crimson Reaper |render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Noxus |residence = Noxian Capital, Noxus |faction = * Noxus * The Black Rose |occupation = * Hemomancer * Member of the Black Rose |allies = Sion |friends = Elise, LeBlanc, Swain |rivals = Darius, Vayne |related = }} Lore There is a temple hidden in the mountains between Noxus and the Tempest Flats, where the secrets of an ancient and terrifying sorcery are kept. The area surrounding the temple is littered with the exsanguinated corpses of those who have mistakenly wandered too close. These served only to pique the curiosity of Vladimir, when – in his youth – he trekked through these mountains during his flight from Noxus. A day earlier, the teenaged Vladimir had brutally murdered two boys of his age, for no better reason than to enjoy the intoxicating scarlet bloom that surged forth. He realized immediately that he would never be able to suppress his murderous desires, and if he remained in Noxus, his foul deeds were sure to catch up with him. Without hesitation, he abandoned the city-state, and journeyed south. The trail of bodies led him to a crumbling stone temple. Inside he found an aging monk who appraised him with eyes of pure crimson. Vladimir surprised the monk by returning the wicked gaze with zeal. Recognizing the boy’s sinister craving, the monk taught Vladimir how to manipulate and control the fluid of life, often practicing on passing travelers. When it came time for Vladimir to learn the final lesson, the monk warned that failure would result in death. Vladimir did not fail, but success bore a grisly surprise. During the ritual, every drop of the monk's blood was drawn from his body and fused with Vladimir's, imbuing him with his master's magical essence, and that of every hemomancer before him. Left alone and suddenly without purpose, Vladimir resolved to return to Noxus, demanding enrollment in the League to prove the supremacy of his craft. When the Noxian High Command observed the gruesome fates which befell the palace guards, they elected to avail themselves of Vladimir's unsavory talents. Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Blood Lord= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start *"I sincerely hope you're pumped for this." Player team victory *"You are truly the vessels of my destruction!" Player team defeat *"GG!" League Judgement Development was designed by Ezreal. Vladimir OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Vladimir splash art Vladimir NosferatuSkin old.jpg|1st Nosferatu Vladimir splash art Vladimir VandalSkin old.jpg|1st Vandal Vladimir splash art Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir concept art (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Vladimir BloodLord concept.jpg|Blood Lord Vladimir concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Vladimir_Outlaw_Final.jpg|Vandal Vladimir concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Vladimir Soulstealer concept.jpg|Soulstealer Vladimir concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Champion Sneak Peek If you’re like me and you’ve ever gone through one of those dark, goth phases at some point in your life, you’ll probably relate to this next champion at least a little bit. Meet Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper. This champion combines the epic power of fueling his magic with the blood of his enemies with the style and flair of Transylvanian count. You know the type of count we’re talking about… the type that has a lifetime supply of liquid black eyeliner sitting in his medicine cabinet. So dust off that copy of Bram Stoker’s Dracula that you’ve got sitting on your nightstand. If you start reading now, you should be super excited by the prospect of getting your hands on Vladimir by the time you finish.Champion Sneak Peek: Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper The Rivers Shall Run Red Summoners! An ominous force has appeared on the Fields of Justice. A spectator caught this glimpse in a recent battle, but officials are unsure of what to make of it. What’s clear, though, is that whatever it is should not to be taken lightly. Take a look for yourself, summoner…The Rivers Shall Run Red at LeagueofLegends.com The Blood Lord is on the March! Summoners! The Blood Lord is coming to the League of Legends! In addition to a new and intimidating model, this legendary take on Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper, will feature vicious new voice over, spell effects, and animations. If you’d like to indulge your dark side by living out fantasies of holding the lives of your enemies in the palm of your hand, Blood Lord Vladimir should help slake that thirst! Nothing is sweeter than the blood of your enemies!The Blood Lord is on the March! Patch History ** Crimson Rush's particle now delays until just before Transfusion becomes available. * ** Releasing Tides of Blood no longer prematurely cancels . * ** Heal increased to }} from }}. ** Healing instances reduced to 1 from 1 per champion hit. ** Hemoplague's heal increases by 50% for each champion hit beyond the first. *** Max. heal increased to }} from }}. V6.9 May 9th Hotfix: * ** missing health heal AP ratio increased to from . * ** Minimum damage increased to 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 from 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70. ** Maximum damage increased to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 from 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140. V6.9: * General ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Base health increased to 550 from 543. ** Health growth reduced to 84 from 85. ** Attack damage increased to 52 from 48. ** Base armor increased to 23 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . * ** Bonus ability power increased to from % bonus health}}. ** Bonus health reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage AP ratio reduced to from . ** Base heal changed to from . ** Heal AP ratio reduced to from . ** After casting Transfusion twice, Vladimir gains for seconds the next time it becomes available to cast. That is to say, when it comes off cooldown. ** Vladimir gains X% bonus movement speed. Additionally, Transfusion deals 100% increased damage and restores an additional % per 100 AP)}} of his missing health)}} (healing halved versus minions). The empowered cast will count as the first stack toward the next Crimson Rush. ** Cooldown changed to from . * ** Health ratio reduced to from . * ** Vladimir begins charging, increasing Tides of Blood's damage while rapidly consuming over the next 1 second. Vladimir is slowed by X% after the initial 1 second if he continues to charge. After seconds or if interrupted, Vladimir will automatically use the second cast. ** Vladimir unleashes the stored blood in a nova of bolts, each dealing between % maximum health)}} and magic damage to the first enemy they strike. Enemies can intercept multiple bolts but can only be damaged once. Minions cannot block more than 5 bolts and if the bolts strike a minion, the bolt will do area of effect damage that only affects other nearby minions. If charged for at least 1 second, enemies hit are also by % for X seconds. ** Vladimir can cast Sanguine Pool without interrupting the charge of Tides of Blood, but the second cast of Tides of Blood will cause Vladimir to surface from Sanguine Pool early. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Range: 600 * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Damage amplifier reduced to 10% from 12%. ** Vladimir now heals for per champion damaged by the plague's detonation. V4.16: * ** Now correctly increases healing from Vladimir's Spell Vamp (and Lifesteal). V4.11: * ** Vladimir can now cast summoner spells and use items while the ability is active. V4.7: * ** Fixed a bug where Vladimir could still be stunned or rooted while untargetable. ** Fixed a typo in the tooltip where it stated the self-healing was % instead of the actual 15%. V4.5: * Base armor increased to 16 from 12. V3.13: * ** Bug fix: The wind-down time on Hemoplague is now 0.5 seconds as intended (was occasionally longer). V3.8: Change reverted * The following abilities have had their slow refresh rate reduced to seconds: ** V1.0.0.152: * Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.143: * ** Movement speed bonus now decays over time. V1.0.0.138: * Fixed a bug where Vladimir could occasionally be hit by projectiles while in . V1.0.0.134: * ** Will now correctly work with all sources of bonus Health(% health runes, mastery). * ** Damage amplification reduced to 12% from 14%. * ** Healing bonus adjusted to % per rank from 8% at all ranks. V1.0.0.132: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Bonus health conversion reduced to health per ability power from . * ** No longer costs 15% of your current health and is now no cost to cast. * ** Health cost ramp up reduced to 25% from 50%. V1.0.0.129: * ** Fixed a bug where the display range was much shorter than the actual range. V1.0.0.125: * ** Now counts as a single target ability for items such as . V1.0.0.120: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage changed to from . v1.0.0.118b: * ** Heal reduced to from . V1.0.0.111: * ** Bonus ability power gain reduced to 1 ability power per 40 bonus health from 1 ability power per 25 health. * ** No longer grants a speed bonus on use. ** Fixed a bug where Turrets would sometimes idle while Vladimir was pooled. ** Fixed a bug where it would occasionally not properly draw aggro upon exiting his pool. V1.0.0.110: * ** Slow percentage reduced to 40% from 50%. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from . * ** Health cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.107: * Changes the volume balance on Vladimir's spells. V1.0.0.106: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Damage amplification effect changed to 14% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 120. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not providing Vladimir with enough increased regeneration and healing. ** Fixed a bug where it did not deal full damage if Vladimir had 4 stacks before casting. V1.0.0.105: * ** Will now heal Vladimir even if the target is spell immune. * will no longer damage enemies if it is dispelled. V1.0.0.102: * ** Damage per second changed to retaining the same overall damage. ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from . ** Slow duration increased to seconds from 1 second. ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't dealing enough damage. V1.0.0.101: * ** Heal no longer scales with ability power. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not restoring enough health from spell vamp. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip stated that it was restoring less health than it actually did. V1.0.0.100: * ** Debuff will now grant assists even if it does not deal damage to the target. V1.0.0.99: * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. * ** Buff duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. ** Cast range increased to 620 from 570. V1.0.0.98: * ** Tooltip now displays stat bonuses. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Health cost reduced to from . ** Is now blocked by spell shields. V1.0.0.97: Added * (Innate) ** Bonus health grants Vladimir bonus ability power, and every bonus ability power gives Vladimir bonus health (does not stack with itself). * (Q) ** Vladimir drains the lifeforce of his target, dealing magic damage and healing himself for 25% of that amount. * (W) ** Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood for 2.5 seconds, becoming untargetable and slowing enemies above him. Vladmir deals magic damage to targets above him and heals himself for 15% of that amount. * (E) ** Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood, damaging surrounding enemies. Additionally, multiple Tides of Blood in a short period of time cause them to cost additional health and deal additional damage, and increases his healing and regeneration by 8%. * (Ultimate) ** Vladimir infects the target area with a virulent plague that increases the damage they take for 5 seconds. After 5 seconds, infected enemies take magic damage. }} References cs:Vladimir/Příběh de:Vladimir/Background fr:Vladimir/Historique pl:Vladimir/historia ru:Vladimir/Background sk:Vladimir/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements